Materials play a key role in many modern application areas and industries including electronics and magnetic information processing, civil engineering, medicine, and many others. In each of these application areas, the notion of quality is largely defined by the quality of the materials used. It is not surprising that any technology to rapidly screen and/or continuously monitor key material characteristics, whether it is structural defects, quality of adhesive bonds, or purity of thin films and nano-structural compositions, would be of great importance to any of the above industries.